


Sister, My Sister

by femmenerd



Series: Winsisters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Other, Winsisters, girl!Dean, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenerd/pseuds/femmenerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Winsisters” AU, parallel with early-S2 SPN. Five connected 100-word drabbles.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sam doesn’t know how to be the care-taking one, not with Dee.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister, My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ [here.](http://femmenerd.livejournal.com/153234.html)

Dee simmers as she drives, slamming the breaks and abusing the clutch. 

For two hundred miles Sam says nothing, just gnaws on her lips and searches for the right words to dispell her sister’s funk. When they were little, there were so many times she’d wished for ways to make Dee shut the fuck up. Today Sam would give anything for a raunchy taunt or immature joke. Because if Dee’s treating the Impala like this, who the hell knows what she’s doing to _herself_ inside there. 

Sam doesn’t know how to be the care-taking one, not with Dee.

*****

There’s hero worship in Jo’s eyes when she looks at Dee, even though they argue all the time. Sam remembers all about that.

Dee’s never been one to play nice with other chicks, and she was always too pretty to be well-liked. In high school girls always assumed Dee was gonna fuck their boyfriends, and she probably would, but that was actually beside the point. 

_Just you and me and Dad, Sammy. That’s all we need._

Now it’s just Sam and Dee. 

But the Roadhouse people–they’re proof that things could change. Sam wishes she could make Dee see that. 

*****

Sam’s relieved when Dee starts hitting on hunters in the bar. It’s a slice of normal–watching her sister confuse men with her glossy smile and supermodel hips while she beats them at pool, darts, poker–anything competitive. 

“It’s like she’s got honey on her jeans, and they’re like, um, bees or whatever,” Jo says, awestruck. 

Sam looks over and smirks, taking a shot. She leans back, legs splayed and lazy, her boots thrust out. 

“You jealous?” Sam pokes, receiving the glower and toss of shiny blonde hair she was after. It’s been a year since Jess and she’s feeling...warm inside. 

*****

Jo makes a holy racket when she comes, it turns out. Sam likes that–it makes her feel useful, satisfied. 

Licking a girl wide open, fingers deep, a tongue in the ass. Dee was full of shit when she said Sam never learned anything important in college.

In the murky dark of Jo’s bedroom, they trade post-coital, second-generation hunter anecdotes, and something releases in Sam’s chest. With a pretty girl stroking the sinews of her back and looking up with lustful, inexperienced eyes, Sam feels unfamiliarly wise. 

“You’re like a little sister too,” she says, “only you don’t have a Dee.” 

*****

“I love you, you know,” Sam says as they head out on a job. 

Dee looks over across the front seat and rolls her eyes. “Don’t get all sappy on me, Sammy, just ‘cause you got laid.” 

Sam grins and pulls out the map. Dee’s whistling along to the radio and slapping out a rhythm against the steering wheel. It’s good. 

“The kid’s all right,” Dee proclaims randomly a few dozen miles down the road. “Wouldna figured her for a rug-muncher though,” she adds thoughtfully. 

“You bitch!” Sam exclaims, laughing. 

“Cunt,” Dee shoots back.

“Whore,” Sam says, and feels grateful.


End file.
